


the days are getting longer

by sylphh (icelandicc)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, Idolization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelandicc/pseuds/sylphh
Summary: and the kids are ready to die.





	the days are getting longer

 

There was blood pounding in his head and his fists ached in a numbing, almost pleasant fashion. A hot breath left his mouth and his face settled comfortably into a confident half smile. This was it, the thing he'd been missing.

The guy gave a clumsy swing; easy to duck and even easier to counter. The concept of weakness frustrated Gon an irrational amount, the shakiness in the guy’s arms and the collapse of his headstrong facial expression as Gon’s fist connected with his stomach. It made Gon so  _ angry _ that this man had no strength, not any real strength, at least.

There was another strangled gasp for breath from the man as he flew to the ground. Gon’s fists shook as he clenched them. It wasn’t hard. It wasn’t hard to be strong. All you needed was yourself, and friends and enemies and something hard to slam your fist against. Why  _ why _ didn’t anyone understand that?

The guy hoisted himself up from the ground and grit his teeth, shouting profanities at Gon. The boy stared down at the roughed up man and a sneer curled his lips.

The scuffle restarted as quickly as it had temporarily been brought to a pause. Gon’s nails dug into the man’s skin where he held his wrists fast to the ground, the man batting Gon with his leg and headbutting him in the chest. They both snarled like animals, the man’s similar to a rabid dog, but Gon’s resounding like a proud tiger.

Warm blood leaked out onto Gon’s fingers as his fist collided with the man’s face. It drooled down onto the ground from his now broken nose, the man wailing in pain.

An extraordinary feeling coursed through Gon. It felt like being on clouds and being buried deep in the earth and curling up in the very sun itself and everything that was good and right with the world. The thing he’d been missing.

The man was down. He would stay down. He wouldn’t say bad things about Gon’s friends again. The memory of a few minutes earlier wormed its way back into his skull, unbidden.

 

_ “The Zoldycks are terrible huh.” _

_ “Heard they even send out the little ones on assignments.” _

_ “Pretty fucked up right?” _

Killua wasn’t fucked up. Killua was good. Gon liked Killua, and if anyone ever said anything about him like that again they’d end up in the same position this man was in now.

_ “You don’t get it kid! Not ‘hs fault. Was just commenting on the nature of those Zoldyck people, you know?” The man’s claims fell on deaf ears. Gon’s veins were pumping pure rage and the man’s fate was already set in stone. _

_ Blind to the world, Gon started forward. _

 

“Kid, what the hell did you do?” A passerby had exclaimed. Gon had looked him in the face and watched him with eyes burning like golden flame.

“Nothin’ sir! There was some garbage lying around.” He smiled the smile he used for adults, like a kindergartner showing off his crayons.

The man fooled around in his pocket in a show of attempted subtlety as he tugged out his flip phone. Gon’s eyes died down, the fire sputtering. Leorio wouldn’t be very happy with this, would he. Gon chewed his lip, then bolted like a cat down the alley, blood and dirty fingerprints on his lungs.


End file.
